Seasonal Steele
by eaz35173
Summary: Episode recaps / Using haiku poetry/ Season by season -Remington Steele... What is the meaning/ Typewriters and football teams?/ Success at all costs.
1. Season 1

**License to Steele**

So blue in color

I guarantee protection

For heart, or jewels?

* * *

**Tempered Steele**

That stiff was my friend

Let's throw a dinner party

Did you like the tea?

* * *

**Steele Waters Run Deep**

A stroll on the dock

But we were merely posing

Toodle-Loo for now

* * *

**Signed, Steeled, & Delivered**

CIA involved

Sheldon thinks I'm a hero

You lived with a man?

* * *

**Thou Shalt Not Steele**

5 Nudes of Cairo

New forms of intimacy

My very first heist

* * *

**Steele Belted**

Creighton the cretin

With Murphy's help I break in

But never wrinkled

* * *

**Etched in Steele**

An awkward moment

Charlotte Knight's Prone Positions

Gender reversal

* * *

**You're Steele the One for Me**

In Geisha costume

I foiled the Yakuza

Care for some sushi?

* * *

**In the Steele of the Night**

A conundrum

At Havenhurst reunion

Who's the best PI?

* * *

**Steele Trap**

Don't call me Myrtle!

Cross that line…turn that corner…

Walnuts and honey

* * *

**Steeling the Show**

The Queen of the B's

Dying in my living room!

She calls me "Dimples"

* * *

**Steele Flying High**

Save the Bald Eagle

Environmental hijinks

A chance to play Spade

* * *

**A Good Night's Steele**

Canard au vin rouge

Insomniac on the loose

Narcoleptic help

* * *

**Hearts of Steele**

Posing as Pepplers

Can't get no satisfaction

Shame about divorce

* * *

**To Stop a Steele**

Working separately

A confession from Murphy

Happy? He's a dog

* * *

**Steele Crazy After All These Years**

Murph's Alma Mater

Paris weekend or 1 year

A wager is made

* * *

**Steele Among the Living**

Under the crossed palms

Honesty, 60 seconds

Who **are** The Lovers?

* * *

**Steele in the News**

Idols and heroes

Can fall from the pedestal

Still a kid searches

* * *

**Vintage**

A leggy red wine

**THAT'S** the trouble with Harry!

Shades of Mexico?

* * *

**Steele's Gold**

A long lost journal

Champagne and a sleeping bag

Gold fever infects

* * *

**Sting of Steele**

Daniel sets a trap

Johnny Todd to the rescue

Abigail assists

* * *

**Steele in Circulation**

Suicide thwarted

Civilized conversation

Fantasies fulfilled?


	2. Season 2

**Steele Away With Me **

Wanted by police

For Marchesa collection

Welcome Mildred Krebs

* * *

**Red Holt Steele**

Tonight, if you asked

A Long-legged field darter

She couldn't say no

* * *

**Altared Steele**

Widows run amok

Bigamist with amnesia

Identity found

* * *

**Steele Framed**

Is Major Descoine

After **MY** Remington Steele?

Key at acid bath

* * *

**A Steele At Any Price**

Pitkins are stolen

Authentic or forgery?

Does crime really pay?

* * *

**Love Among the Steele**

Auburns and tangos

Fast, passionate, romantic

Hmmmm…to drive or dance?

* * *

**Scene Steelers**

Swashbuckling hero

Makes advances at Ms. Holt

Honor defended

* * *

**Steele Knuckles & Glass Jaws**

The Kilkenny Kid

Croons to little Caruso

Future fatherhood?

* * *

**My Fair Steele**

Pygmalion redux

By George, I think she's got it

Can we pull it off?

* * *

**Steele Threads**

Bullet to the back

So many things to tell you…

Laura, you're alive!

* * *

**Steele Eligible**

Fighting ficus with

Broken legs and a wheelchair

Off the market now

* * *

**Flying High Steele**

The Great Savini

Practices trapeze in the loft

The circus is here!

* * *

**Blood Is Thicker Than Steele**

Dangerous combo

Winnebagos and children

When does the test end?

* * *

**Steele Sweet On You**

Dental conventions

A case of Tic Douloureux

Chocolate, the Holt Curse

* * *

**Elegy In Steele**

Round 2 with Descoine

This time with the Minor D

Don't lick that letter!

* * *

**Small Town Steele**

Armored car robb'ry

Statute of limitations

Where'd they hide the plane?

* * *

**Molten Steele**

Lord Marchmaine's Memoirs

Relationships gone askew

Heart and feet in sync?

* * *

**Dreams of Steele**

Almost cremated,

Swam with snakes, fell in bushes

All for Lavulite

* * *

**Woman of Steele**

A ghost from the past

Am I losing him to her?

What is she up to?

* * *

**Hounded Steele **

The Dragon Ladies

Le Renard and Doolittle

Romance for Mildred?

* * *

**Elementary Steele**

The game is afoot

Murder, mayhem, messages

Who sent the flowers?


	3. Season 3

**Steele At It **

Is tonight the night?

Stealing the Hapsburg Dagger

Has dampened the mood

* * *

**Lofty Steele**

Secrets in the loft

Laura locked in loony bin

Neighbors in uproar

* * *

**Maltese Steele**

Evening grave robbing

Maltese falcon and a cross

Map to the treasure?

* * *

**Second Base Steele**

Is that Mr. Steele

Shirtless in the locker room?

Gotta love baseball!

* * *

**Blue Blooded Steele **

Daniel and a scheme

Steele to be the newest Duke

Pookie bear is here!

* * *

**Steele Your Heart Away**

There's deadly danger

Long, complicated stories

Head clonk solves it all

* * *

**A Pocketful of Steele**

Little pickpocket

Reminds him of someone else

Can he be reformed?

* * *

**Puzzled Steele**

Contest in Malta

Who's the better detective?

Advantage, speargun

* * *

**Cast In Steele**

Virginia Mayo

Dorothy Lamour, Lloyd Nolan

Mulch's idea

* * *

**Breath of Steele**

Mr. Steele's birthday

"42nd Street" tickets

Fresh breath anyone?

* * *

**Let's Steele a Plot**

Kiss Me to a Pulp

One of Butch Beemis' best

One of Laura's worst

* * *

**Gourmet Steele**

Dick L'Orange reviews

Instigate restaurant wars

Want to double-date?

* * *

**Stronger Than Steele**

Childhood heros

Secret rings and talking code

Saved by commercial

* * *

**Have I Got a Steele for You**

Mulch at it again!

The beginnings of a thaw

Moving forward now

* * *

**Springtime for Steele**

Rocky Sullivan

The worst musical ever

We're all sorry now!

* * *

**Steele in the Family**

Who is Clarissa?

Latin tutor? Love broker?

Only Bernard knows

* * *

**Diced Steele**

A trip to Vegas

Norman Keyes on the trail

Laura gambles big

* * *

**Now You Steele It, Now You Don't**

Answers and questions

Sometimes better left unsaid

Hallucinating?

* * *

**Illustrated Steele**

Dashing and Dollface

Plan for an Aspen weekend

Will they or won't they?

* * *

**Steele in the Chips**

Zero cal cookies

Spark a mad, mad, mad, mad chase

Aired out of order?

* * *

**Steele Trying**

A weekend retreat

Cable cars and some romance

Who is The Trapman?

* * *

**Steele of Approval**

Relationship woes

Much more than license at risk

Empty apartment


	4. Season 4

**Steele Searching: Part 1**

Pocketwatch myst'ry

Could the Earl be his father?

Laura searching too

* * *

**Steele Searching: Part 2**

Eyes the wrong color

Mildred learns the whole story

A brand new passport!

* * *

**Steele Blushing**

Alumni Journal

Plus boudoir photog…graphy

Equals Bedside Babe?

* * *

**Grappling Steele**

Wrestling's dark side lit

Hatpin Millie saves the day!

"Ohhh wow," says Harley

* * *

**Forged Steele**

Why did Mr. Steele

Sign away the agency?

Being framed again

* * *

**Corn Fed Steele**

Podunk Iowa

Pickup trucks and stolen pigs

Sailing is better

* * *

**Premium Steele**

False obits printed

Insurance scam uncovered

Gone With the Wind plays

* * *

**Coffee, Tea or Steele**

Fly the "friendly" skies

Smuggle macadamias

Exchange for corned beef

* * *

**Dancer, Prancer, Donner and Steele**

Santas gone crazy

At annual Christmas fete

Feliz Navidad

* * *

**Steele on the Air**

14 KROT gold

Dr. Krebs is taking calls

Who needs a jingle?

* * *

**Steele, Inc.**

A San Diego

Franchise opportunity

Goes horribly wrong

* * *

**Steele Spawning**

King of Caviar

Wreaks havoc at RSI

Put it on his bill

* * *

**Suburban Steele**

Auntie Laura cooks

Remington takes out the trash

A dry run perhaps?

* * *

**Santa Claus Is Coming to Steele**

Donner on parole

A secret admirer

Sends Laura a watch

* * *

**Steele Blue Yonder**

Old fighter pilot

Crazy, or sly like a fox

Gives Steele the slip

* * *

**Sensitive Steele**

Words and deeds discussed

Through primal scream therapy

And Bataka swings

* * *

**Steele in the Spotlight**

Entertainment news

Tries to find missing Billie

The camera loves her

* * *

**Steele at Your Service**

A servant murdered

Tell them the butler did it

Then shut the barn door

* * *

**Steele in the Running**

Mix-up at the race

Laura runs triathlon

Running shoes for Steele

* * *

**Beg, Borrow or Steele**

A Pick-Six ticket

Laura & Remington dead?

Has to be mistake

* * *

**Steele Alive and Kicking**

Agent Zweigenhoff

After Vinnie the convict

Laura helps pet-sit

* * *

**Bonds of Steele**

Duke of Deception

Has immigration problem

Nuptials ensue


	5. Season 5

**The Steele That Wouldn't Die **

Was the wedding real?

Honeymoon in Mexico

Proving that it is

.

Tony Roselli

Just as bad as Norman Keyes?

Worse, actually

* * *

**Steele Hanging In There **

Shannon and Tony

Troublemakers both of them

Steeles in turmoil

.

Tony blackmails Steele

Will he **ever** go away?

Shannon problem solved

* * *

**Steeled With a Kiss **

His biggest con yet

Daniel confides in Harry

All is forgiven

.

Lifted in his arms

Up the staircase … series ends

Fan fiction begins


End file.
